


The Waltz of the Princes

by Merchling



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, Dark Academia, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, POV Laurent (Captive Prince), Pining, Romance, royalcore, royaltycore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchling/pseuds/Merchling
Summary: Set in the 1800sLaurent is at the ball to assassinate Prince Damianos, but then Damianos asks to dance with him
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Waltz of the Princes

Laurent could never understand how these palace rooms with their towering ceilings and obnoxiously large windows could get so stuffy. Heat clung inside the tight collar around his neck, palms sweaty – he was unsure if it was from squish of bodies in the ball room or from the paranoia that someone might find out why he was there. He shot a look at Prince Damianos on his throne, a wide grin on his face as he talked to the head of his guard. Laurent wiped his hands against his jacket, fingers brushing against the gold buttons that trailed down the opening. 

“Relax” Jord whispered as he stepped up to his side. “We observe the guards, and we get out.” 

“The King is in the palace right now. We could- “  
“The Prince is the target. Do not fuck this up. Taking out the King will be nothing compare to taking out him.” He said as he nodded his head towards Damianos. Jord took a flute of champagne from a wandering waiter. “Just enjoy yourself” he said, pushing the glass towards Laurent with a smirk. Laurent tongued his cheek and walked off, losing Jord in the cluster of twirling dresses. 

His head swam with the sound of laughter and the loud waltzing music coming from the orchestra. 

“I have not seen you dance yet.” A voice said behind him. He turned to see Damianos before him. Laurent had never been so close to the Akielos Prince, he almost blushed at the unexpected height difference. 

“There is no one here that takes my fancy.” 

“No one?” Damianos replied as he laughed softly 

“I would not be so impudent as to ask you, your highness.” 

“A shame. I would have said yes.” Damianos did not take his golden eyes from Laurent’s. “Dance with me”. 

Laurent shot a look at Jord. Jord urged him on with a tilt of his head, mouthing something he could not work out. Damianos held out a hand, a smile tugging at his cheek. Laurent’s mouth went dry, hesitating before he placed his hand against the Prince’s. Damianos pushed his fingers slowly up Laurent’s palm and linked his fingers with his. Laurent placed a hand on Damianos’s shoulder, the metal of his medals digging into his arm. He almost lost it when the Prince placed his hand on his waist. If his hand were any lower, he would find the dagger that Laurent had concealed inside his uniform. 

He could feel the sweat starting to run down his back, blonde hair sticking to the back of his neck. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Damianos undoubtedly being able to feel the sweat on his hand. Damianos pulled him closer as he began to dance, stepping in time with the Waltz. Laurent could feel eyes on him around the room. Girls slowing down their dance to look and mothers whispering behind fans. 

“Tell me your name.”

“Paris.” Laurent said, not about to give away his position as the Prince of the enemy kingdom. 

“I have not been able to take my eyes off you for this entire ball” he said softly. Laurent stepped on Damianos’s boot, almost tripping him up. Damianos gripped his waist tighter to steady him, a smirk on his face. Laurent felt nausea well in his stomach. The Prince had been watching him. Had he seen him with Jord? Did he know who he really was? He looked over Damianos’s shoulder, trying to flag Jord down. 

“You’re breath-taking.” 

Laurent froze, the words registering before he turned back to Damianos. His intense gaze framed with dark lashes. Laurent had not noticed his lashes before, or how his dark curling hair perfectly framed his cheekbones, or how the warmth of his skin contrasted with the pristine white of his uniform. This was degrading. He had never been so uncomfortable. He pushed his arm down on the medals, an attempt to distract himself with the pain. A reminder of the awards given for the decimation of the Veretian military. 

The waltz seemed to go on forever, his head spinning as Damianos led him around the room. The sea of people had parted at this point, all watching the Prince with the stranger. The music felt like it was growing louder, the windows and mirrors blurring together. It took all of his strength not to lean on Damianos to stave off the dizziness. 

When the dance finally ended, the silence was painful. The crowd watching, waiting. Damianos leaned closer and whispered in Laurent’s ear. 

“I want to see you again. Meet me in the vestibule in half an hour.” 

He squeezed Laurent’s hand before letting go and giving a final, slow bow. The smile he gave when he lifted his head almost made Laurent fall to his knees. Damianos turned and made his way back to his throne. 

“Where is the music? Where is the dancing?” He grinned as he waived a hand at the orchestra. The music began again, and the room cheered, the pairs joining once more in the middle of the hall. The parted sea swelled once more, pushing Laurent to the back of the room. He could see girls scurry to the foot of the steps of Damianos’s throne, trying to catch his attention for a dance. 

Laurent felt a tug at his shoulder as Jord pulled him out of the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! There is still lots more of this story to come!


End file.
